Hiding in the Shadows
by FragileStateofSanity
Summary: "You can't stop me, not forever! There will always be fear!". After the Guardians 'defeat' Pitch, he goes into hiding. Even though he is weak, this is his best chance to strike; when the five have their guard down. (I don't own RotG but I do own my OC and this plot) (Please feel free to leave a review, I'd appreciate it)


"NOOOO!" Pitch's echoes through the trees as he's sucked into a hole in the ground by his own power. I let out a long sigh, he won't be gone for long; he never is. Pitch may not be the strongest spirit but he is driven and that's what makes him dangerous. The guardians are blind to this, they always let their guards down once the hardest part is done.

I look over at the five, they all look so happy and start hugging each other. The actions look alien to me, all I've ever had was myself. I know I must have had a life before this but I can never remember. I'm better off alone in the shadows, where I can hide and observe. You can learn a lot more from watching a person instead of talking to them.

"Then is time you take oath," North says with a thick Russian accent. No way, he must be joking.

"Will you Jack Frost…" apparently not. I lean against the trunk of a tree with my arms crossed. This is very interesting.

"Vow to watch over the children of the world? To guard them with your life their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams? For they are all that we have, all that we are and all that we will ever be." There hasn't been a new guardian for centuries.

"I will," Jack says happily. Most spirits will be jealous but I think the kid has what it takes.

"Then congratulations, Jack Frost for you are now and forevermore; a Guardian," Everyone, even the kids cheer. A smile breaks loose on my face.

"Nice choice," I say quietly to the moon. He's going to be pushed around a little bit but at least he's not alone.

Sandy, to satisfy the kids. Creates a ball of sparkling gold sand and shoots it into the air. When it's high enough, it explodes into a simmering shower of fireworks. The kids look up in awe as golden sand lands on their heads to help them sleep. As if on que, North's sleigh appears in front of them awaiting to take the five back to the Pole.

Just as the Guardians are about to mount the sleigh one of the kids call Jack's names. He sprints over and grabs the spirit around the waist. Even though I'm happy for Jack, I can't help but be a little envious. I have been around a lot longer than him, I technically shouldn't be here at all.

I close my eyes and let out a big sigh. I take one last look at Jack having his 'happy ending' and start walking away unnoticed. Branches crunch underneath my feet as multiple emotions and memories cross my mind. As a come to an open space in the woods, I begin my work.

I raise my arm in the direction of the sun and start to lower it making colours dance across the sky. Once she is out of sight all that is left is a sliver circle in the middle of the dark, how appropriate that it's a full moon tonight.

"Hey, Manny," I say not expecting a response. "Some show today eh?" I say trying to make conversation, maybe I should just get to the point. "Look, you and I both know that Pitch is going to come back," I look down at the dark green grass and sigh sadly. "I just hope your Guardians know what they've gotten themselves into."

I then swipe my hand in the air making many stars appear on the night sky. I start to edit my work when a deep voice fills the air.

 **Are you going to the celebration tonight?**

"Manny, you know it's not my scene," I say with a laugh.

 **But there is a new Guardians, it doesn't happen every day.**

"I know, I've already seen him; I even saw him take the oath."

 **Elaine.**

"They're probably not even expecting me, I don't have an invite."

 **You're always invited, Sandy would be thrilled.**

"I know he would but." I sigh letting my shoulders slump. "I'll think about it," I say not wanting to talk about it anymore.

Manny doesn't usually talk, if he does; it's not for long. I get back to work until I feel a pair of icy hands rap around my throat.


End file.
